The present technology relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program capable of improving a sense of depth of a stereoscopic image without processing delay and with a smaller circuit.
In the related art, technologies of generating parallax information of a moving image and reproducing a three-dimensional moving image based on the parallax information have been suggested.
Further, a stereoscopic image processing apparatus has been suggested which superimposes an image indicating a parallax distribution and a three-dimensional moving image when the three-dimensional moving image is reproduced (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-103820).